Kingdom of Wales
|connectedresources = }} The Kingdom of Wales, Lord Protector Demonseed is the current Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Enforcers alliance (tE). Nation Information The Kingdom of Wales returned from the ashes of civilization in order to reclaim its once mighty and proud heritage long lost in the ancient days of blue painted, naked, fanatical, celtic warriors. Since the defeat and integration of our peoples into Roman society over a thousand years ago, we’ve waited and finally found our time to rise, and rise up we shall. The Kingdom of Wales currently speaks English but is being officially replaced by Gaelic. Within a year, any citizen not fluent in Gaelic will be fined 5,000 Shillings or have their left hand removed, whichever they can afford. Each citizen will then be given another year before being brought in for testing. If that citizen again fails to pass the basic fluency test, that citizen will be culled and all property will be confiscated by the state. All immediate family members will be taken stripped of their citizenship and instantaneously conscripted into the military for 30 years of service. Upon completion of service, each will be rewarded with again becoming a citizen and granted one acre of land, a house to be built up to 2500 square feet of livable space (paid for by the government), and a monthly retirement check equal to half of their active duty pay until death. All civilian protests are immediately squashed. This IS NOT allowed. You may, however, openly discuss politics and slander anyone but the Lord Protector himself upon pains of humiliation or worse, death. The Lord Protector is also the only one in the Kingdom that may have more than three wives/husbands legally. Lord Protector Demonseed currently has 13 wives, aged from 18 to 20 years of age along with 11 current children. If any male citizen wants more than one wife/husband, he/she MUST be able to support them and any children he/she has. If any family needs help from the state (not counting freak accidents that disable one or both parents), that family’s children become state property (to be conscripted upon becoming 16 years of age and serve a compulsory 10 years of obligated service), the parents get conscripted for 20 years of service, and all property seized by the state. The family motto in the Kingdom is, “If you can’t support, don’t procreate!”. Each citizen is automatically enrolled in a retirement plan upon working. Each citizen is required to submit 20% of each monthly check to said retirement plan. This retirement plan is supervised by the state and no exceptions are entitled, if you work, you invest, period! If caught circumventing the retirement system, the citizen automatically forfeits all property to the state and is conscripted into military service for 10 years. The official sport in The Kingdom of Wales is called “Hunting for Whacko’s” and takes place once a month in government sponsored areas. Convicted felons that have been imprisoned for Rape, Murder, and Bestiality offenses and have been convicted guilty beyond a reasonable doubt, are brought to a special detention camps the first of every month, located throughout the Kingdom. These camps sit in forested, hilly, and boggy land that covers 30 square miles each. This whole area is then surrounded by a 10’ re-enforced concrete wall that also extends 10’ below the ground. Both sides of the wall are layered with double stacked, double layered concertina wire (razor wire) as well as the walls upper portion. The newly received inmate receives complimentary living quarters (if you’re a hobo and like living outside in cardboard boxes) at the behest of the state. Each inmate is fed three hots a day and on the last day, is given a K-Bar, four – MRE’s, and two – 1 Qt. canteens filled with water. On the last day of the month, five random lottery ticket holders get selected to participate in the games for an entire week in which they get to go in and hunt the inmate. The winner (whoever bags the bad guy) receives one year waived federal taxes, a college grant for one child (up to 50,000 Shillings), and take home 200,000 Shillings in cash (Non-Taxable).